Marik Lobos
Personality Appearance Abilities History Born over 75,000 years ago to a clan of humanoid people, Marik's birth was foretold as he was born with the infamous marking of Fenrir, he was also thr last of his clan to survive following the destruction of Fenrir's Celestial Spirits. Fenrir's Destruction Arc It was many many centuries ago, the air was filled with a ominous power, Marik was about 25,000 years old, and in training to recieve the power of Fenrir, as he was destined, The word of destruction had reached the Lunite's clan compound on the moon, Boros. The nearby Planet Ouros had neared it's expiration, Bahamut's rage; in the form of massive solar flares, extended across the neighboring planet, destroying its atmosphere, the immense heat would dry the seas, and allow multiple volcanos to form higher than any mountain could hope to reach, the eruptions all happening at once, the explosion would cover all of ouros and its moons, destroying them all. Marik was instructed by the current leader of the Lunites, his father to enter a hyperspace portal, that functioned on Aetheryte. His father explained to him that Fenrir's Celestial Spirits would be destroyed upon the destruction of the planet, and subsequently its moons. He also told Marik; "Fenrir will return upon the destruction of his Avatars, use his power to find the girl born with Bahamut's Blessings and DNA". His father explained that more than a pair of people traveling the Aetheryft would cause it to implode and land him somewhere uncontrollably with no way to open again. Armed with this knowledge Marik entered the portal, traveling to multiple worlds for the next 50,000 years. Fighting numerous beings including a strange Demon/Angel hybrid. Ultimately Destroying every one of Fenrir's Avatars and with it Bahamut's Clan; the Solarians, save a young girl raised with the DNA and spirit of Bahamut herself. Upon the destruction of Fenrir's final avatar, Marik's pendant sunk into his flesh, and his crooked crescent moon marking faded, his once pink eyes turning to the now pale yellow color. And his hair went from silver to black with red ends. Fenrir's Resurrection Marik was drawn into what appeared to be his subconscious, but was actually a pocket of the astral plane, that waited solely for this moment, his pendant burst from his chest and filled the plane with light, a voice ringing out across the vast starry land, "Marik." It called as he stiffened with shock, before he could respond the voice boomed again "Find my last creation, i have gifted her with the spirit of my elder brother, Bahamut." Marik seemed confused but this voice was strangely familiar. "The girl is similar to you, she was born with a prophecy regarding her god half, Bahamut. Together you should be able to recreate the power of my spirits and avatars, what you do with that power is beyond my eternal sight." The voice stopped and Marik felt that it had nothing more to say, and attempted to leave, before the pendant took on the appearance of his old home satellite, the Boros Moon. and followed him as a semi-sentient weapon. Category:Characters Category:MarikLoboz